warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dual Toxocyst/@comment-24350109-20160314220528/@comment-76.173.99.202-20160328221540
From the wiki page on Gas damage: "http://warframe.wikia.com/wiki/Damage_2.0/Gas_Damage Gas damage's status effect is Poison Cloud, which applies a http://warframe.wikia.com/wiki/Damage_2.0/Toxin_Damage Toxin Poison effect to all enemies within 5m of the struck enemy. Poison deals 50% of your weapon or power's base damage per tick (9 ticks in 8''' seconds) as http://warframe.wikia.com/wiki/Damage_2.0/Toxin_Damage Toxin damage. Multiple instances of the effect can stack on the same target for increased damage over time. Because the damage from this status effect is http://warframe.wikia.com/wiki/Damage_2.0/Toxin_Damage Toxin, not http://warframe.wikia.com/wiki/Damage_2.0/Gas_Damage Gas, it can bypass shields and compensate for the damage penalty against Grineer and Corpus organics while not adding much more against the Infested." '''That's 450% of the weapon's base damage over time, and it penetrates shields and does bonus damage to Flesh/C.Flesh (all corpus and grineer humanoids), where gas damage itself does bonus damage to all light infested units. Gas procs are toxic procs for listed weapon damage in an AoE. Gas damage itself is terrible, but the procs are absolutely fantastic. Dual Toxocyst: 70 damage per shot, 1.0 base fire rate, 12 round clip, 35% status chance. On-Headshot Buff: 6 seconds of 2.5x fire rate (it actually changes the weapon's base to 2.5, so it multiplies fire rate mods too), +100% toxic damage, -75% recoil and firing uses no ammo. Okay, so clearly this gun is geared for three things. Fire rate, multishot, and status. Let's throw on Hornet Strike, Barrel Diffusion, Lethal Torrent, Anemic Agility, Pistol Pestilence, Scorch, Primed Heated Charge and Jolt. Base damage averages (because of 2.8x projectiles on average) ' 2,791 damage per unbuffed shot fired, and 3,418 per buffed shot fired.' Multiply by fire rates to get 6,977.5 base burst dps unbuffed. Sad, right? But it gets 21,362.5 burst dps buffed, which because of infinite ammo is all but sustained DPS if you can keep those headshots rolling. Just counting the base (non-proc) damage, that's pretty strong for a secondary, considering it's all but sustained. And now, a word on why high status chances are godlike: The combination of Pistol Pestilence/Scorch/Jolt adds +180% status chance, making that 35% into a 98% status chance per projectile. The combo of Barrel Diffusion and Lethal Torrent gives an average of 2.8 projectiles fired per shot. Lethal Torrent and Anemic Agility in conjunction give a 2.5 fire rate before buff, and a 6.25 fire rate after the buff. Status Chance x Projectile count = status/shot. 0.98 x 2.8 = 2.744 procs per shot on average. Procs per shot x Fire rate = status/second. 2.744 x 2.5 = 6.86 procs/second on average before the buff. 2.744 x 6.25 = 17.15 procs/second on average after the buff. With this build the damage ratio in Physical:Elemental is 1.0:3.45. Physical damage gets 4x the chance to proc that elemental does, so this means the proc ratio is 4.0:3.45 Physical:Elemental procs before the buff, and 4.0:4.45 after the buff. 100%/7.45 = ~13.42%. Multiply this by the unbuffed ratio to show you that you'll get approximately 53.7%:46.3% Physical vs Elemental Procst pre-buff. Post buff is 100%/8.45 = ~11.83%. Multiply this by the buffed ratio to show you that you'll get approximately 47.4%:52.6% Physical vs Elemental procs post-buff. No one cares too much about puncture procs except maybe against super heavy proc resistant enemies (which will reduce their damage significantly, but I digress...), so let's look at the elemental damage procs. So, multiply percentage ratios by average procs per shot to get your average of ~1.27 elemental procs and 1.474 physical procs per shot pre buff, changing to ~1.443 and 1.301 post-buff. Pre-buff the elemental types don't really matter, because both gas and electric confer headshots instantly when they proc (assuming the target didn't die instantly to the base damage, so these will only get auto-buffed versus relatively strong targets). Let's further split the elemental damage up into types post-buff, for averages of ~1.248 gas and 0.195 electric procs/shot. The pre-buff elemental proc average of 1.27/shot means that very often, shooting a target ANYWHERE (as long as it either has a head, or a target with a head is within the proc radius) will automatically confer the buff without even aiming. So, pretty much every shot after the first shot can be buffed, you just have to make sure to shoot the right target (and if EVERYTHING is so weak it dies instantly, taking a second to aim for a headshot isn't going to kill you by any means). So, let's multiply post-buff procs/shot by post-buff fire rate of 6.25 shots/second to get procs of each type on a per-second basis: 7.8 gas procs and 1.2 electric procs per second on average, post buff. Interestingly, procs do damage based on base weapon damage, multiplied by the basic damage mods (Hornet Strike) and crit stats and mods (if you crit). This damage is THEN modified by the target's armor/resistances/weaknesses. We already know that gas procs will do 450% of the gun's base damage over 8 seconds to all targets in an AoE, because of a 50% tick each second starting the instant the proc happens. Electric procs do 50% of the base damage to all targets in an AoE instantly, and also stun them. Sadly, this doesn't take multishot into account for the procs AFAIK, except apparently to combine the listed damages into one proc if multiple bullets from multishot proc the same proc at once. I also do not know if the Dual Toxocyst's toxin buff counts as part of the base weapon damage (it very well might, since the firing rate part of the buff is actually the weapon's base fire rate changing to 2.5 during the buff). If it doesn't then the damage for proc calculations is 70 + (2.2 x 70) = 224. If it DOES then the damage is 170 + (170 x 2.2) = 544. This means that Gas procs will do either 1,008 or 2,448 damage in an AoE over 8 seconds, and Electric procs will do either 112 or 272 damage and stun in an AoE instantly. With the lesser numbers, this means one second of firing does on average 2,096.64 damage during the first second due to procs (first and second ticks of toxin + single tick of electric) with 873.6 damage applied each second over the next 7 seconds as well, for a total of 7,996.8 damage after 8 full seconds (the DoT stacks). ' With the greater numbers this means an average of 4,193.28 damage during the first second and a total of 15,993.6 over the duration.' This puts the optimal unadjusted (by armor/resistances/weaknesses) DPS for this build during buff (which will be almost all times that you are shooting reasonably tough enemies) at either 29,359.3 sustained (2.3 seconds of reload every 60 seconds is practically nothing) or 37,356.1 sustained, starting at either 23,459 or 25,556 damage the first second and ramping up over the duration. either 8k or 16k of this is AoE damage. Oh, right, how many other guns can you say use six rounds per minute at full fire rate and put out those kinds of single target and AoE numbers while also doing a constant AoE stun? Nothing else in the game. Obviously if you mod for Blast/Electric you'll probably ditch primed heated charge for Seeker, so you'll have about 16k-17k sustained dps, but everything in a wide line will be permanently on the floor, and you can put about 2-3 corrosive procs per second on whatever you hit during the buff, since it add the toxic buff onto the electric damage.